April Young
April Young 'is the daughter of Pastor Young, a dangerous vampire hunter, who first appears in Season Four of The Vampire Diaries. She spent her childhood in Mystic Falls. After her mother's death, her father sends her to boarding school. Following her father's death, in the beginning of Season Four - April returns to Mystic Falls and while she is there, she learns about the existence of supernatural creatures - including vampires, werewolves and witches. Early life Elena begins babysitting April and she often reads her own short stories to April. April loves writing because of this. April's friends with Elena's brother, Jeremy, and also meets her boyfriend, Matt. Her mother dies of cancer and soon afterwards her father sends her to boarding school. Some years later, he dies due to a gas leak and April returns to Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Pastor Young mentions April to Elena, telling her that April still loves writing because of Elena. April returns to town for her father's funeral. She sees Jeremy and Matt and tells them that she will be enrolling at Mystic Falls High School. They offer their condolences, but she isn't sure how to reply. Elena and Jeremy try to console her as she struggles to write a speech for her father's funeral. Connor finds April alone and stabs her, tying her up to bait the vampires out of hiding. Elena tries to rescue April but almost kills her instead, due to her bloodlust. However, Caroline stops Elena and teaches her to use compulsion. Elena then compels April to forget everything. Caroline feeds April her blood to heal her. .]] April goes to Rebekah's party and mentions to Elena that she believes there was more to her father's death than was originally let on; she says that her father could smell cigarette smoke on her, so she voices her suspicions as to why he couldn't smell a gas leak. Rebekah teases April about the town being cursed. Rebekah wakes up the next morning to discover that April is the only person who stayed to clean up, deciding that she would rather clean up than go home. Rebekah's sympathetic towards April and offers to help her unearth the truth behind her father's death. Matt finds April sitting alone at the Grill. She says that she's waiting for a friend. Rebekah then arrives. Noticing that April's interested in Matt, Rebekah says he's hers. Stefan shows up to talk to Rebekah, compelling April to forget their conversation. shields April from Connor.]] April asks Matt if he knows where Rebekah is and claims to be worried about her. Connor takes April, Matt and Jeremy hostage in the Grill to draw out the vampires. Matt and April try to find an escape route, but Stefan saves them. April visits Caroline's house where Caroline compels her to forget the ordeal. She then meets up with Jeremy and Matt and Jeremy gives her his vervain bracelet. April gives them some information about Shane. April and Shane talk to Matt and Jeremy at school, and when Shane leaves, April says there's something familiar about him. She witnesses his lecture on artifacts and remembers that her father guest lectured for one of his classes. crowns April as the new Miss Mystic Falls.]] April enters the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and asks Jeremy to be her escort. Elena and Caroline give her advice on which dress to wear, but when Damon disagrees with them, Elena changes her mind and they decide that she should wear the red dress, despite Caroline's protests for the blue one. Jeremy fails to turn up to the pageant, so Matt steps in to escort her at the last minute and they dance together. Jeremy later finds April and apologizes for missing the dance, but says that he practiced beforehand anyway so that it would be right. He asks April why Shane's there and she says that he's a judge and was talking to her about her father's death. Jeremy tells her that her father died a hero. April is chosen as the new Miss Mystic Falls and is crowned by Caroline. 's daggered body.]] April finds Caroline unconscious on the bathroom floor and realizes she has no pulse. As she tries to get help, Caroline wakes up and stops her. Caroline calls Stefan to tell him about Hayley, and mentions that Rebekah's body is in the cellar. Caroline then compels April to forget everything and leave. After remembering that April has vervain, Caroline tries to find her, but April goes to the cellar and finds Rebekah's body, pulling the dagger out. .]] Elena finds April crying and asks what's wrong. April reveals she knows that Elena's a vampire. Rebekah then snaps Elena's neck and, when Elena wakes up in the library, she tries to get April to leave with her. Rebekah stops them and compels Elena to stay. Later, April sits in the library with Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and Elena; Rebekah compels them to be truthful. Soon, however, Rebekah sends April out of the room where she runs into Bonnie in the science lab. April reveals that she knows she's a witch. April helps Bonnie cast a protection spell on Shane, but in doing so, she accidentally links Shane to April. Kol tortures Shane by almost drowning him and stabbing him with a copper pipe, which April also experiences. Stefan and Elena find them and Stefan feeds April his blood to heal her. Bonnie takes April to safety. April later meets up with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Hopkins at the Grill. She explains that it was impossible for her father to die the way he did and demands the truth. When Bonnie talks to Shane, he reveals that April was the one who told Rudy and the sheriff about his involvement. April calls Elena, looking for Jeremy, but Elena tells her that he's dead. April joins the prom committee. Rebekah asks April if she can be made Prom Queen, but April refuses. Elena then threatens April into making Rebekah Prom Queen. After Bonnie becomes Prom Queen and Elena fails to kill her, she bangs April's head on a table and feeds on her before fleeing. Rebekah finds Matt cradling a dying April and he convinces her to heal April by feeding her blood to her. Matt then takes April home. Personality At first, April appears sweet, quirky and likeable. In later episodes after she discovers the supernatural world, she realizes she had been compelled and lied to and feels personally invaded. This sparks some attitude on her part towards her peers, with the exception of Rebekah, who offers her the truth. Despite the horrifying circumstances surrounding her, April keeps a brave face. She is fed up with all the lies that everyone is telling, and just wants the truth from everyone. Physical Appearance April is described as being beautiful with long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She has very high cheek bones and a fair complexion. She also has a very petite and curvy figure. When she was younger, she had an "emo pixie cut" hairdo and braces. Relationships *Rebekah and April (Best Friends) *Matt and April (Friends) *Elena and April (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Jeremy and April (Friends) Appearances Season 4 *Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Stand By Me'' (voice only) *''Pictures of You'' Name *From the Latin "'''April" which means to open. It's a reference to "spring", so this character brings some freshness to the show. *Often used to symbolize spring, the time when buds open and flowers appear. Trivia * Elena used to babysit her and is April's inspiration to become a writer. * Like Elena, Jeremy and Tyler, April's an orphan. ** The only difference: April's a recurring character, while Elena, Jeremy and Tyler are main characters. * In her youth, she had a "emo pixie haircut" and braces. * April is Caroline's successor as Miss Mystic Falls. * Her personality is the opposite of her father's. * April has met Tyler, but it was off-screen. (The Killer) * April has never met Rebekah's brothers, Kol, Niklaus and Elijah during her time in Season Four. ** Klaus does know who April is, but the two have never shared a scene together. * When Jeremy didn't show up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Matt took his place as April's date. *It is unknown where April is, as she has not been seen since the Season Four episode, Pictures of You. *April was last mentioned by Rebekah in She's Come Undone. *She was supposed to return in Season Five but it was cut out. Tropes *Like her father Pastor Young, April is introduced very much like "remember this new girl we never met but that was so very important to our main characters". *She also suffers from parental abandonment and was shipped off to boarding school at an early age. This is why she doesn't know her father very well. *She was put on a bus and has not been seen for a season. Gallery 20121202-222401.JPG 404 - 35.jpg|April waits for her best friend, Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan compels April 405 - 0021.jpg 405 - 0023.jpg|April and Matt at the Mystic Grill 405 - 0075.jpg|Stefan silences April 405 - 0126.jpg|Jeremy gives April his Vervain bracelet. 409 - 081.jpg 409 - 155.jpg 409 - 157.jpg 409 - 158.jpg|I don't see any vervain bracelet.... 409 - 160.jpg 409 - 222.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x06-12.jpg April and Matt.jpg April HQ.jpg April.jpg April2.jpg April4x91.jpg eeg.png fvffv.png h-and-m-jacquard-v-neck-cardigan-gallery.jpg Promqueenkingannounce.jpg S4ep2p191.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p36.png S4ep2p5.png|Hello, remember me? We were like best friends! Tumblr mdms4kuYwS1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mdo5ja8LWs1rhv3jco7 400.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo3 1280.png tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo4_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo7_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo9_1280.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg VD410HD 0155.jpg VD410HD 0165.jpg VD410HD 0173.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0249.jpg VD410HD 0255.jpg VD410HD 0270.jpg VD410HD 0274.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0618.jpg VD410HD 0619.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0688.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m41s165.png|"I drink vervain tea now" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m47s234.png|Elena threatens April to make Rebekah the prom queen. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m20s49.png|"What's going on?" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m44s33.png|Unconscious April. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h06m27s204.png|Matt takes April home. April.PNG 407VampireDiaries0434.jpg 407VampireDiaries0442.jpg 407VampireDiaries0715.jpg 407VampireDiaries0758.jpg 407VampireDiaries0783.jpg 407VampireDiaries0791.jpg 407VampireDiaries1001.jpg 407VampireDiaries1097.jpg 407VampireDiaries1099.jpg 407VampireDiaries1104.jpg 407VampireDiaries1124.jpg References See also Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Young Family Category:Protagonists